Smokescreen (YTTP)
Smokescreen (スモークスクリーン, Sumōkusukrīn) is an eager young Autobot recruit, all too ready to fight in the Great War, to become a great warrior, maybe even a Prime someday. While he may talk a mile a minute and be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, Smokescreen at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He also idolizes Optimus Prime and will do anything to impress him. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) He transforms into an adapted earth vehicle mode of a Lotus Exige. Robot Mode Smokescreen is a medium sized Autobot being taller than Ratchet, but smaller than Bulkhead and about the same size of Bumblebee. His door wings are checkered red blue, and white with 38's on each side. He has 2 streaks of red on his head, he is also mainly white and blue. His insignia appears on his chest, however, his Elite Guard symbols appear on the sides after scanning a new v-mode. In Project Predacon, he sports a new paint job: blue and yellow with 7's on the door wings, two streaks of yellow on his head. Vehicle Mode Smokescreen's vehicle mode is a Indy 500 car with double 38's on the sides. He chose it with Jack while looking at random cars and vehicles passing by at the road in Nevada. It has blue and white stripes. The doors are checkered with red, blue and white. In Project Predacon, his vehicle has 7's on the sides and is yellow and blue. Attributes: Gallery File:Smokescreen_Legacy-car.jpg|Smokescreen's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Meltdown *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack **Front-Line *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *William Fowler *Teen Ttitans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Knock Out **Breakdown **Starscream **Airachnid **Dreadwing *Insecticons **Hardshell *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *M.E.C.H. **Deathstroke **Cylas *Unicron *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Despite his young age and limited experience, Smokescreen is a serious threat on the battlefield. When he tried to retrieve the Star Saber he used his training as an Elite Guard warrior to kill several Vehicons while changing his combat style and moves before they could adapt to him. Smokescreen has also shown to be highly intelligent regarding his use of the Phase Shifter as he has managed to sneak through enemy territory several times undetected and defeat the supposedly undefeatable Apex Armor. He has also used the environment to his advantage such as luring his enemies to spots where they will be trapped. His vehicle mode is capable of reaching 150 mph and he has often used the speed to confuse his enemies. Having served under Alpha Trion, he is well informed of Cybertronian mythology and the power of the Primes. He once claimed that he is not a good shot, after he'd failed to shoot down Laserbeak before it revived Soundwave and kidnapped Ratchet. This was however proven incorrect, as he was one of the very few who'd ever damaged the drone by knocking off it's transponder. Weaknesses History Back on Cybertron in the latter part of the war, Smokescreen was keen to be a soldier and underwent training with the Cybertron Elite Guard, although it was more of a boot camp at the time. To his disappointment, he ended up on security detail at the Iacon Hall of Records guarding Alpha Trion. He was also put in guard of the Iacon relics. Though he learned much, he still yearned for combat. He thought his chance had come when the Decepticons attacked Iacon directly, but instead he was immediately knocked into stasis by a Decepticon bomb. Or so he thought. Without knowing, Smokescreen was actually knocked out by Alpha Trion himself who opened him up and stored one of the Omega Key Iacon relics in his body. Somehow Smokescreen ended up on a Decepticon transport and awakened on it. Giving the guard the slip, Smokescreen stole an escape pod which took him to Earth. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:YTTP Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Alternate Versions of Smokescreen